regalo navideño
by andersonforever
Summary: un regalo mutuo entre alucard y integra


**bueno aqui un fic por las fiestas espero y les guste se que llevo algo sin actualizar los demas pero denme tiempo que la inspiracion no llega **

* * *

Una noche tranquila en la organización hellsing integra miraba la nieve caer desde su oficina suspiro luego llevo sus manos a su cuello y sintió hay dos agujeros producto de la mordida de alucard ,hace ya varios meses llevaban de pareja y ella accedió a transformarse en vampiro por el , en esos días había un ambiente navideño en la mansión no solo por seras quien era la mas entusiasmada por la fecha si no por la gran parte de los gansos salvajes y Walter quienes todos se las ingeniaron para lograr decorar toda la mancion sin ayuda.

―_en que piensa condesa?__―_una vos venida de la pared hablo integra solo quedo mirando la nieve caer sin preocupación alguna

―_solo pienso alucard nada mas …__―_integra no dijo nada mas y siguió mirando la nieve en eso el vampiro la abrazo por atrás y se quedaron mirando la nieve los dos

―_una bella escena no cree? Ver como la nieve danza con el viento y haciendo una bella manta blanca que cubre toda la mansión __―_con tono poético alucard cerro los ojos mientras abrazaba a integra quien estaba pegada en su pecho

―_si es muy bella __―_dijo ella y se separo de alucard volviendo a sus papeles el vampiro se quedo sentado en su escritorio mientras la miraba

―_entonces ya pensó en mi otra propuesta?__―_pregunto alucard con su sonrisa característica integra dio un bufido

―_te dije que aun no alucard aun me acostumbro a ser uno de los tuyos no estoy todavía en planes de hijos __―_integra dio un suspiro de fastidio y siguió con sus papeles el vampiro se levanto

―_la vere en la fiesta de noche buena dentro de unas horas ama __―_alucard desapareció y integra se quedo viendo a la nada

Esa desdichada cena de navidad de la burocrasia de Inglaterra que le tocaba organizar en su mansión era en lo que menos pensaba tenia muchas cosas en su mente aun le rondaba el recuerdo de su padre que estaría pensando el si la viera ahora a ella, ahora un nosferatu , una criatura de la noche , el monstruo que su familia caza desde los tiempos de van hellsing de seguro estaría decepcionado .

Mientras en las mazmorras alucard se paseaba por el cuarto de victoria pensando mientras ella solo estaba parada mirando como el vampiro caminaba de aquí y alla.

―_maestro se podría saber por que tan pensativo? __―_pregunto victoria a alucard quien freno en seco y la miro

―_dime victoria como se que tu y mi ama hablan mucho luego de las misiones no te conto por que aun no se a entregado a mi por completo?__―_pregunto alucard yendo al grano victoria se sonrojo por eso y miro a otro lado la verdad eso le salto de sorpresa

―_bueno….es….es que …..ella…..me ….dijo…..que aun quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio y por eso aun no lo iso __―_dijo victoria a alucard quien solo se quedo viéndola

―_solo por esa frivolidad? __―_pregunto alucard tratando de asimilar lo que victoria le conto ella asintió con la cabeza

―_entonces ya se lo que tengo que hacer regreso en unas horas chica policia__―_dijo alucard y comenzó a desaparecer

―_maestro?! Adonde va?!__―_grito victoria para que alucard la escuchara

―_por unas cosas nada mas ya regreso __―_la vos de alucard desapareció del lugar dejando a una seras desconcertada

Ya en la fiesta integra estaba en el salón recibiendo a todos los invitados ella llevaba un vestido blanco que resaltaba su cuerpo atado por el cuello unos zapatos de tacon no tan altos pero algo un collar de diamantes y también nos zarcillos de igual forma en la fiesta había una orquesta que estaba tocando una linda melodía , en eso integra divisa a victoria y al capitán bernadotte entrar muy elegantes .

Victoria llevaba un vestido rojo asta mas debajo de las rodillas unos guantes largos que le cubrían asta cerca de los codos unos zapatos de tacon vajos y un collar de zafiros azules , el capitán bernadotte estaba vestido con un traje negro que estaba decorado con varias medallas que había conseguido en varios trabajos como mercenario si no también las de su padre y abuelo su este se acerco a integra

―_linda fiesta jefa gracias por invitarnos a decir verdad como iva a ser esta fiesta tenia pensado ir con algunos soldados a un bar jeje__―_se rasco la cabeza bernadotte riendo integra solo rodo los ojos y victoria rio por lo bajo ellos dos se fueron y la fiesta comenzó

―_donde se habrá metido alucard __―_se pregunto integra mirando su relog faltaban mas de 10 minutos para la medianoche y ni rastro del vampiro en eso Walter con una pequeña sonrisa burlona presento a un invitado que nadie esperaba

―_el conde de Rumania vlad dracul también conocido como vlad tepes , el conde dracula y alucard __―_walter tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras veía entrar a alucard en su versión conde con un traje negro compuesto por una camiza de ese color , una corbata roja , un saco negro que tenia cosida una capa roja ,varias medallas puesta en el traje y su espada envainada en un lado.

Todos se quedaron viendo a alucard quien se acerco a integra esta solo lo miraba intrigada

―_que tal estoy condesa?__―_pregunto alucard arrodillado integra solo dio una pequeña sonrisa

―_te ves bien conde __―_dijo integra y luego miro el reloj faltaban unos segundos para media noche

―_atencion es hora de la cuenta regresiva __―_la reina se puso de pie para dar el comunicado

10

―_ama tengo que preguntarle algo __―_alucard no se paro y integra lo miro

9

―_que es alucard?__―_ella solo quedo intrigada por lo que le diría su sirviente

8

Alucard saco una caja negra de su volcillo la abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro puro con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante en el y con uno grande en el medio

7

―_me aria el gran honor de convertirse en no solo mi ama si no en ser mi esposa __―_dijo alucard mirándola integra quedo atónita

6

―_alucard yo…yo__―_integra no salía del asombro

5

Todos voltearon para ver la escena de alucard proponiéndole matrimonio a integra

4

―_y bien? Acepta convertirse en mi esposa?__―_pregunto alucard divertido por la reacción de integra ante eso

3

―_s…si acepto ser tu esposa alucard__―_a integra se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro

2

Alucard le quito el guante a integra y puso le puso el anillo todos quedaron mirando esa escena

1

Alucard se acerco a los labios de integra para darle un beso ella aun no salía del asombro ante esa propuesta de su sirviente

0

Alucard beso con pasión y cariño a integra mientras todos aplaudían y daban las 12 en punto un bella navidad para el le dio un gran regalo a su ama y pronto su esposa

Luego de la celebración integra por fin acepto entregarle su cuerpo a alucard el con gusto y placer le quito la virginidad a su ama en una noche que para ellos inolvidable , unas semanas después integra estuvo teniendo nauseas , antojos y cambios de humor luego de una visita con el medio se dio con que estaba embarazada ahora solo seria como lo tomaria alucard ya que ella no se lo conto


End file.
